


Lights Will Guide You Home

by batsy_rocks



Series: daddy!bats is love [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, I Don't Give a Damn What DC Says, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Good Son, Kind of fluffy, Let Bruce Wayne Be A Good Dad 2kForever, Light Angst, Rated for Jason's mouth, Swearing, he's trying okay, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: Jason gets the best birthday present he never would have asked for. And hey, he didn't even know today was his birthday.





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 08/21/19 with special thanks to [Kingsdaughter613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsdaughter613/pseuds/Kingsdaughter613) for the advice.

Jason took off his helmet as soon as he entered the safe house, the domino mask underneath following a second later, both of them ending on the floor along with his boots. He rolled his shoulder and stretched, touching the bruise he could feel starting to form on his right side as he walked further into the place.

It was until he turned on the lights that he noticed something was out of place. There on the kitchen counter was a manila folder with a white envelope on top.

He pulled out his gun, his eyes darting all around the room as he looked at every shadow and every possible hiding place for someone or something else that didn't belong here. Jason walked close to the counter with steady and slow steps, and it was until he saw his name written in a fancy and familiar loopy cursive on the envelope that he let his shoulders drop.

Jason rolled his eyes as he put his gun on the counter. Of course, Bruce would think it was okay to break into his safe house to leave him files on whatever the fuck he thought was important enough to bring here, the asshole.

It had been a while since he felt the need to hide the locations of his safe houses from the Bats, but that didn't mean he wanted them to just break in whenever they feel like it. It looked like the old man and he needed to have a chat about boundaries and fucking respecting them.

Jason ripped the envelope open, causing a small card to fall on the counter. He picked it up, finding once again Bruce's rich man penmanship.

_Happy Birthday, Jay._

_-Bruce._

Huh. So it was his birthday today- or had been for a couple of hours now. Good to know. He put the card down and reached for the folded piece of paper that had been in the envelope as well.

_Catherine Todd Shelter._

Jason sucked in a breath as soon as he read the name. He remembered it.

It started on the first birthday he spent in the Manor. Bruce had been kind and engaging if a little oblivious and naive, offering to buy whatever he asked for and spend the whole day with him doing whatever he wanted too. Jason had felt overwhelmed and scared, so he lashed out at him, yelling at Bruce to stop wasting money on stupid shit and instead give it to the people how needed it to stay alive and then stormed out, ignoring Bruce's calls.

Bruce had knocked on his door sometime later. Rather than kick him out as Jason had feared, he spoke to him about some of the charity projects he supported, and in the end, had offered to help him start a charity project of his own. Bruce promised that whatever money he would have used to buy him presents each year on his birthday could be donated there If he wanted it.

That was how the 'Catherine Todd Shelter' had been born two years later. Jason had been dead by then, and it took him_ years_ after his return to realized Bruce had finished it.

Jason was sure Bruce must donate regularly to the shelter, just like he did with any of his charities, and yet in his hands was the receipt of a large donation with yesterday's date and done in his name. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he folded the paper again and placed it on the counter.

It was proof Bruce remembered too and was still keeping his promise.

He was almost afraid to reach for the folder next, not wanting whatever was in it to ruin the good feeling he had so far. He picked up the folder and after a moment forced himself open it.

Jason froze as soon as he saw the page on top, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest at any second as his eyes took in every line of text, unable to believe it was real. Why would Bruce even want- How could he do this after everything that happened? After what he did.

Why? How?

His hands shook when he finally put the folder down, his eyes refusing to leave the piece of paper in fear it would be gone the moment he looked away. He let his fingertips touch his name printed there as he read it again and again.

Jason pulled out his phone at some point and was dialing the familiar number before he even thought about doing it. The call was answered in seconds, almost as if Bruce had been waiting for it.

"Jason," Bruce greeted, his tone giving nothing away. "Is everything okay."

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine. I- I got your present," He blurted out before he had the time to come up with any excuse.

"Oh. That's good."

The silence that followed was thick and heavy, making Jason doubt his decision to call. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

"I had lunch with Charlotte two weeks ago," Bruce commented seemingly out of nowhere. "She's the shelter's director, and she mentioned the idea of developing a housing program for the people in the shelter to help make their reintegration back to society as smooth as possible. She was hoping the Wayne Foundation would be able to assist them with their housing the moment they are ready physically and emotionally to leave the shelter and have stable jobs.

"I spoke with some people in the Foundation and they agreed to donate an apartment complex to be used for that."

Jason listened absently as Bruce continued explaining the program, talking about rental rates tailored to every individual and their needs and so many other details.

It was a good initiative that would definitely help a lot of people in the Narrows, but as selfish as it was, he couldn't focus on any of it. He would need to hear it all over again after and actually pay attention to it, but he just couldn’t do that now.

The shelter wasn't the reason why he called and they both knew it.

"You don't have to decide now," Bruce said who knew how many minutes later and after yet another pause. "I just- I wanted you to know the option will always be open if you ever decide to take it. Or if you prefer we can help you set an identity with a new name," He added after a beat. "Barbara will be happy to work with you on setting it up."

He could come back. He could be Jason Todd-Wayne again.

"I'll like that," Jason whispered, knuckles white and his grip on the phone almost painful.

"I will speak with Barbara," Bruce replied curtly, voice slightly hoarse. "She-"

Jason shook his head even though the other man couldn't see him. "No. I want- I wanna go back. I wanna be part of the family again."

"Jay... You never stopped being part of the family." A pause. "You’re my son, Jay, and nothing will ever change that."

He seriously doubted he had been part of the family back when he had been leaving blood trails all around the city and doing everything he could to hurt them. He said nothing, though. This wasn't the time to bring that up.

"The others. They're okay with it?"

"Of course. They will be so happy to know you agreed."

So they had talked about it. Jason wondered if they had put bringing him back into the family to a vote or something like that. He bit his lip. That probably wasn't fair. Jason hadn't been the only one working to make things work between him and the Bats, so he should give them the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe he hadn't been imagining things when he felt they treated him like one of their own sometimes.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the cave. Do you need me to-"

"Can I come over?" He asked hesitantly, still expecting to be denied even with the papers still spread in front of him and the words Bruce had just spoke.

"Of course. The Manor is your home too, Jay. You're always welcome here. Actually," Bruce added, making him tense. "I was just about to head upstairs for something to eat so you should come straight to the Manor."

The memory of the both of them freshly showered and in soft pajamas sitting at the kitchen counter late at night, sharing post patrol snacks and talking quietly came back to Jason's mind in sharp detail then. It made his heart ache with longing for his dad. Longing for his home and his family.

He wanted- no. He _needed_ it back. All of it.

Jason took a deep breath and had to clear his throat before speaking. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"Jay," Bruce called softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He swallowed hard. "I'll see you in a bit."

As soon as he cut the call Jason slid to the floor, burying his face in his arms as he cried. He cried for the little kid who had been ripped away from his family too soon. He cried for the angry boy who let his hate and rage keep him away from his family. And he cried for the man he was today because no matter how much he wanted his family back, he never would have taken the first step.

Jason didn't know how much time he stayed like that, but once he was calm enough he cleaned his face with the back of his hand and got up from the floor.

He should probably change. Take a shower to get the sweat and grime out of his skin before driving to the Manor. He did neither, picking instead the papers on the counter and shoving them in the pocket of his jacket, not even bothering with his helmet as he ran out of the safe house.

He was finally going home. There was no time to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes. I'm posting something that should be posted on a specific date late yet again. I think the saying 'better late than never' is my fanfic motto. 😜
> 
> So, I wasn't planning to post anything for Jason's birthday (I probably should have worked on a second chapter for the fic I posted last year, even) but this idea came out of nowhere and I just had to write it. It's actually one of the fics I've finished faster, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
